What If?
by Schwalek
Summary: There are times when we all wonder, what our lives would be like if some of our past was changed. So what if someone saved your life? Someone that You have been warned of, that has been a pesky annoyance... What If?
1. Chapter 1

**-Parish Announcement-**

**Okay, First off, I would like to ask that since this is my first story, I would like as much CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (that does NOT mean flaming) as possible. Therefore, It would be delightful if You guys could review, and tell me what's good or bad about it. Cheers! **

* * *

Sakura was paralysed. She simply couldn't move as the clawed hand of one of the Demon brothers approached. She closed her eyes and prepared for the blow to come, ending her life. As the clawed hand almost reached Sakura, she felt a slight tug at the back of her mind but kept her eyes closed as a feeling of helplessness overtook her. Just as she thought she was going to die she heard Naruto cry out in pain and as she opened her eyes, shock and disbelief washed over her face.

''Naruto!'' She cried, as her friend was raked by the claws. Just as Sasuke started realizing what happened, Naruto replied to Sakura with a smirk.

''Heh. Don't worry Sakura! It's just a scratch.'' He then proceeded to punched the shocked Mist nin in the face. The nin wasn't prepard for the blow as he had been expecting to hit a completely different target, and this kind of self-sacrifice was unheard of. Just then, The silver haired Jounin decided to reappear and incapacitated the missing-nin.

''Now Tazuna-san, I believe that you owe us an explanation.''

* * *

After the lengthy explanation - courtesy of Tazuna - was over, they all voted to continue the mission. Howver, only one thought plagued Sakura's mind

_''Why?''_

She simply could not understand why Naruto would do a thing as dangerous as this to save her.

_''I know that he had a crush on me, but it couldn't run any deeper than that could it? After all Mom said not to trust him.''_

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

_Sakura was scared. The three older kids next to her were harassing her and she while she was crying her eyes out, she couldn't do anything else. She was so powerless._

_''How did your forehead get so big anyway__? Ist it genetic? Let's hope noone ever screws you since I wouldn't want my children looking as ugly as you!'' One of the older Academy students jeered._

_''Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?'' A boy in an orange jumpsuit with spiky, blond hair shouted._

_''Hey look its the demon kid'' one of the kids whispered to another._

_''Shut up! You know I's against the law. You wanna die or something?'' _

_''What do _you_ want here shrimp?'' Jeered the leader of the group while glaring at the boy._

_''Well, I don't like that you're picking on somebody that is obviously weaker than you. So I thought I'd intervene.'' The Blond boy replied. At which she notced, that while she did admire his courage to stand up to the bullies, she did find him a bit on the short side of the spectrum._

_''Oh so the demon's gonna act all chivalrous and get a whoopin' instead of the girl? Fine, have it your way.'' With which the bully launched himself at the orange-clad hero who run off with the older boys at his tail._

_After getting over the shock, Sakura, while still startled, stopped crying and begun walking away when she noticed a flash of orange and yellow from the corner of her eye._

_''Hey! You okay?'' Said the blond, who she now noticed had Blue eyes, and three whisker-like scars on his cheeks._

_''Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you'' She answered meekly._

_''No problem! After all what hokage would I make if I let a girl get hurt right?'' The boy responded with a confident grin on his face. He then walked up to her and said:_

_''The name's Uzumaki Naruto! And you are?'' He asked with curious eyes locked on her face._

_''Haruno Sakura.'' She shyly answered._

_''Well nice to meet you! I'll see you around I guess!''_

* * *

_When she got home that night, she was happier than usual, as she had made a new friend. Her mother instantly picked up on it - she wasn't on the council for nothing._

_''Hey there sweetie! How was your day?''_

_While Sakura told her mother about her encounter with the rambunctious child, her scowl deepened. She was one of those civilians that hated Naruto and had actually attempted to arrange an assassination of the child since she first saw it. Her self control finally gave way to her hate for the boy and she screamed at her daughter._

_''Sakura you are to never again associate yourself with that boy! That THING is evil! You hear me?'' _

* * *

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

Sakura was shocked that day, since she had never had her mother scream at her like that. She always listened to her, since she loved her very dearly. She determined that he must be evil, since her mother said so_._ She did however always have doubts as to how that boy could be evil. In her young mind, anyone who was willing to help her must be a good person. Right? Even though she took her mother's advice to heart and was mean to the boy, she never actually thought of him as evil. She didn't even hate him as many may believe, she was only annoyed at his behaviour, as well as his constant asking her out.

Now, however she found herself questioning everything her mother told her. How could someone, who was willing to jump in and get hurt in her stead be evil? Something was wrong, and she would not stand for it any longer.

Sakura was brought out of her musings by the sound of something hitting the floor. Something that sounded suspiciously like Naruto. She realized that Kakashi was bent over at Naruto's side.

''This is bad. The claws have been poisoned.'' Her sensei exclaimed.

''No! Is he going to be okay? We have to get back to Konoha! He needs a hospital!'' Sakura shrieked worriedly. After chewing on that thought for a little while the Jounin replied.

''There is no need. Naruto should be fine in a day or two. All he really will need is rest, and so we will continue with the mission.''

''What do you mean he's fine? You just said that the claws were poisoned!''

''I can't tell you, so you will have to ask Naruto once he wakes up.''

* * *

The next couple of hours were spent in silence as Team 7 was walking with Naruto on a stretcher, carried by the rest of the genin. As the night wore on Naruto got progressively worse, sweating feverishly under his blanket. As Sakura once read, after the fever breaks, it will be no time at all until one is better again, however that is IF the fever breaks. Once Team 7 saw the light of dawn starting to appear, they finally arrived at the place where the ferryman was waiting. As they drifted on, as they could not row for fear of being heard, they marvelled at the size of the bridge.

Finally, they arrived at the shore just a mile away from Tazuna's home. As the tread through the thick fog, only seeing what was within a couple of feet in front of them, Kakashi suddenly yelled:

''Get down!'' as he pulled Sakura onto the ground. Just as they hit the densely packed dirt, a massive blade around 6 feet in height blew past them. As the sword embedded itself into a tree, the figure of a man in his late twenties, with bandages around his face appeared on the handle. Kakashi calmly walked towards the figure and said lazily:

''Now, what is a shinobi of YOUR calibre doing here?''

The man nonchalantly looked over his shoulder, while unleashing Killing Intent the likes of which the genin never experienced.

''Momochi Zabuza-san...''


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last time on What If?_**

_''Get down!'' Kakashi shouted as he pulled Sakura onto the ground. Just as they hit the densely packed dirt, a massive blade around 6 feet in height blew past them. As the sword embedded itself into a tree, the figure of a man in his late twenties, with bandages around his face appeared on the handle. Kakashi calmly walked towards the figure and said lazily:_

_''Now, what is a shinobi of YOUR calibre doing here?''_

_The man nonchalantly looked over his shoulder, while unleashing Killing Intent the likes of which the genin never experienced._

_''Momochi Zabuza-san...''_

* * *

'Dripping...'

'What is dripping?'

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer. All he could see was a corridor wit water on the floor and brick walls. There were blue and red pipes running along the walls, and it was almost pitch black. The only light he could make out, was a slight red glow coming from the tunnel in front of him.

'How did I even get here?'

Deciding not to question it, Naruto cautiously inched towards the glow. After a couple of hundred meters of the glow intensifying he came upon a large, open room. The general layout was the same, however what stood out was the enormous barred gate, seemingly closed only by a piece of paper with the kanji for ''seal'' on it.

Behind the bars was pure darkness, the likes of which was never seen by Naruto before. For some reason, the blonde shook with fear; one which he could not explain, and of which the cause was unknown. Maybe it was just a sense of foreboding, since after a couple of seconds the darkness gave way to two giant, red, slitted eyes. These eyes had so much malevolence that the only explanation for Naruto's earlier irrational fear, was the malevolence leaking through the eyelids. plausible? Probably not, but at that point in time it sure as hell felt like it.

Naruto looked up at the eyes, and as soon as he did, the darkness lifted again: this time giving way to two rows of giant teeth, each of them sharp enough to cut paper.

**''Come here, boy.'' **A voice filled with so much hate it made Naruto pale exclaimed. When Naruto complied, (after all, when something scary tells you to do something, You don't think about it - You just do it) three enormous claws emerged from the shadows. after almost impaling the genin, the voice chuckled. It was not however, a chuckle filled with mirth or joy, but one of cruelty. one that made you immediately think _''Oh shit!''_

**''I would love to eat you, boy but this damn seal won't let me.'' **The voice explained, and Naruto widened his eyes as he understood whom he was speaking with.

''K-kyuubi?''

The voice chuckled before replying.

**''Yes boy, that is me. And if you do me a favour, I night even lend you some of my chakra to save those weaklings you call friends.''**

Obviously, Naruto was distrustful of the fox, but he decided to listen to it nonetheless.

''And why exactly would you do that? After all there isn't such a thing as a free lunch.'' Questioned the boy, this time without fear in his voice.

**''To put it simply boy, I wish to make you a deal. If you let me see what you see and hear what you hear, I am willing to let you use my chakra and maybe even teach you a trick or two.''**

''That sounds like a fair deal, but why should I trust you?''

**''You may think that your nindo is unique to you, but in truth all demons must make due on their promises. I will officially promise you that I will not harm or influence you using this deal, if you choose to accept.''**

''Fair enough fox, but first tell me your name.'' This startled the fox, but it would of course not give the boy the satisfaction of knowing that.

**''Maybe if you impress me enough boy.'' **The boy chuckled.

''Well, I guess it couldn't be too easy could it. I will however accept your deal.''

**''Very well boy. I officially promise, that I will not influence you or harm you from this point on. Now wake up!''**

* * *

As soon as Naruto came to, he realised that he was lying on the ground. As he looked around he saw an unsure Sakura, standing with her kunai in reverse grip, while Sasuke laid on the ground out cold and Kakashi was held by Zabuza in a sphere of water.

_..Kyuubi...'' _

**''Yes boy?''**

_''Can I borrow some of your power to save my precious people now?'' _

**''Fine boy, but be aware that you will feel overwhelming bloodlust, as you are currently unaccustomed to my chakra.''**

With that the boy suddenly felt an urge to destroy as well as an overwhelming feeling of power. Orange flames made of chakra started dancing around him, as he got up off of the ground, and he started releasing unbelievable amounts of killing intent.

With a mighty roar, that made everyone on the battlefield look at him he leapt into action. Claws and teeth growing.

The legend of Naruto Uzumaki was about to begin.


End file.
